Mobile Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) is a broadband wireless access technology based on Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standard. Mobile WiMAX uses a scalable orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) scheme to deliver wireless broadband packet data services to mobile terminals. Other OFDMA-based wireless broadband technologies include 3GPP LTE and 3GPP UMB.
A wireless broadband communication server may apply various techniques to mitigate the interference experienced by client (e.g., a mobile station) or to reduce the interference to other cells. The techniques may include sub-channels scheduling, dynamic transmit-power control, dynamic antenna-pattern adjustment, and dynamic modulation and coding scheme. As an example, uplink power control is supported for both an initial calibration and periodic adjustment on transmit power without loss of data. An uplink power-control algorithm determines the transmission power of an OFDM symbol to compensate for the pathloss, shadowing and fast fading.